Time is always a girl's worst enemy
by Idiotic Stupidty Person
Summary: AU.[Please, just for 3 more years.][3 years? I have already waited for 9!] Tohru is waiting for her highschool sweetheart, but can she? Long distance relationships are hard to keep.Also, someone wants her, will she say yes? KyoTohruYuki triangle.


Hi. So I came back with another story. And romance this time, no less. OMG...What is happening?

Disclaimer: If you're smart enough to think I own it, then I do.

Warning: OOCness.

* * *

Prologue

_Tohru's POV_

Slamming the brake, I look around, making sure that the car has halt to a stop, and that I haven't crossed the lines for the parking lot. Satisfy with what I'm seeing, I struggle out of the car with my huge bouquet of yellow roses.

I have trouble holding the large bundle of flowers, and trying to see the pebble path for myself. The paper that it was wrapped in was blocking most of my eyesight. I shift the flowers to my right side, trying to walk better.

I almost trip and fall, but luckily, some young man came and cushion me just in time. He says to me "Be careful." I smile sheepishly, and thanked him. I know that I was no longer young, but is 52 that bad?

I brush a strand of my silvery-brown hair aside, and continues to walk towards my destination. Families look at me, at my light footsteps, and such cheerful flowers. Even the clothing that I am wearing right now looks too bright for their tastes. I just smile, and walk on.

I have finally reach the grave that I want. Engraved on it was _'Yuki Kimaru. A wonderful husband, father, support, light in someone's life. Will be always remembered' _I smile softly, and set down the flowers carefully.

"I came again, Yuki. How are you today? Are you getting use to it, the cold place? Or maybe you've already reached afterlife? Is it better?" I chirp on, like this, talking to a grave.

People still gave me stares. They cannot think how losing a love one is happy, especially at a graveyard. I don't pay any attention to them, and continue talking.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you that Aiko is getting better at her piano. You don't have to worry any more. And listen Yuki, I have a new job. I could be a manager of the café. The new one that I've told you about. Wish me luck, Yuki." I was telling him everything about my daily life. I can't believe that he's almost gone for 10 months. It seems like that he was just beside me yesterday, smiling gently at me, and now he's buried underneath all that soil.

Then I always recall how unfair it is to Yuki. That he gave everything, yet I still can't be truly warm towards him. He was the one that helped me get over my rough days, but I can't return the favour. Like there is always something holding me back. No, someone. Him.

His orange hair is still in my mind. I can still see it flying in the wind. His ruby eyes are still haunting me; I can see the hurt when I scream at him that fateful day. His scowl was still imprint everywhere that I go, when I told him of my decision. He was always still there, waiting for me to slip. No, I won't let him win. He chose his adventures over me. So I chose Yuki over him.

Thinking so far away, I never realize that I had stop chattering. I blush, something that I would do when Yuki was staring at me, waiting for me to say something. Habits are still hard to change.

The wind picks up, causing my long hair to fly again. I manage to get it under control while continuing to talk.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I shouldn't have thought about him while you're here. After all, I did come here to spend time with you. I'm so sorry; I should've been more considerate." I whisper hastily, reassuring him. Or more like reassuring my troubled conscience. I can never tell the difference.

But it happens again, and again. Today, I just couldn't help but think of him. Like he's some plague that sticks to me. I feel this guilt sweep inside me, and I just have to release it.

"Okay, Yuki, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry. About the roses, about only treating as a friend. You're always second place. I can't help it. He would always come back. I shouldn't do this anymore, but I can't control the thoughts. It would just come back. I don't deserve you, or your kindness. I never did. I can't believe it. Even when you're in your grave, you still are behind him, someone that left me 20 years ago. I'm sorry that I can't repay you." Tears start to sting my eyes, threatening to spill. I would not cry in front of Yuki this time. I have to be strong. I already rely on to him for so long. It's time to stand up again.

I can almost hear Yuki's voice, telling me that it is alright, to let go of everything. He would always be there for me, regardless of where I am straying to. I can see his eyes, his gentle smile, and his voice saying "It's alright, Tohru. Just let everything go. Don't worry."

"No. It's not alright. I can't take advantage of you anymore. I can't, Yuki. You're too kind, but I can't do this to you anymore. I'm sorry. I have to go now. I'll see you some other time." I told him, still trying to keep up with a smile, as the tears flow down my face. I stood up, smiling sadly at his grave, and walks away.

From the far corner of my eyes, I can see a young girl crouching in front of a grave. It was suppose to be natural, yet I feel that I should go. That grave was the abandon one; the no one ever came to. It was always like this. There aren't even flowers on it. My legs starts to walk without my command, and when I am approaching the girl, I see that she has a mass of brown hair, and blue-purple eyes. A smile forms on my face.

I get a sideway view of her, which means that the grave is still shield from my eyesight. I don't care. Watching the girl was interesting enough. She is busy, clearing all the mess on the grave. Yet she shows no sign of sadness. In fact, she looks as if it was her job, not out of grieve. I walk up to the grave, and the name is before my eyes.

_Kyo Sohma. _

"Who are you?" I felt my eyes unintentionally narrowing. I want to hit myself, badly. Why the heck would I still feel this, this emotion? It's been years since he has left me, crying, picking up the pieces by myself. Why would I still want to care for him in that way? And it was him that has wounded Yuki, how can I ever forgive him for that?

"He's my uncle. I came back from the states." She spoke crisply, like she didn't care about the person standing in front of her. She continues to pull off the weeds from the grave. I sigh, knowing how hard that job could be. I kneel down, pulling them as well. She gave me a look.

"He's an old acquaintance. By the way, I've never heard him mention about you before." I gave an explanation, trying to keep it in a cheerful voice. Once the message got to her, the brown hair girl gave me a queer look. A very queer look. Then she opens her mouth, speaking stoutly.

"You shouldn't. He's been dead for 3 years."

* * *

_Author's notes: So how's this, any good? It's my first time writing romance, and something much more lighter. _

_This is just the prologue, which is at present time. All events will start out next chapters. There is only 7 chapters, including prolouge and epilouge. _

_The pairing (at least on the surface) will ultimately be Tohru and Kyo, but I've also left enough information to allow a Yuki and Tohru relationship to develop. You would have to wait until the story progresses to determine that for yourself. I suppose it could seen as several different outcomes, depends on your point of view. _

_Since this is a first time that I'm putting a lot of concentration on Tohru, Yuki and Kyo, can you please comment on it? Or else it'll be really hard for me. _

_Have a nice day. _

_Sept. 13, 2007_


End file.
